In Control
by SoloInsignificance
Summary: Regina had never been in the habit of relinquishing control, but when it came to Emma Swan, she was starting to find out that giving in had its benefits. - Established Swan Queen - One Shot. Rated M for language and content.


A/N - My first smutty one-shot. I appreciate reviews - If you liked it let me know. :] It increases the chances of writing others in the future.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Regina's throaty rumble echoed down the line in replace of any form of greeting, and Emma grinned into the device as she cast her gaze out of the window towards the darkened street.<p>

"Sitting in my car." The blonde replied easily, the slightest hint of amusement laced her tone as she held back a smirk. The line crackled for a second, and the sheriff knew the brunette's fingers had just tightened around her cell phone.

"I expected you to be here, in front of me, by now." Regina hissed out in annoyance, and though Emma couldn't see her she still glared for the woman's benefit.

The saviour gave a breathy sigh and let her eyes take in the mansion. The place looked dark, save the master bedroom, where the tell-tale light of a lamp evoked the softest warm glow from behind closed curtains. Emma shifted slightly to turn on the hot air and then murmured unapologetically, "I am here, and if you look out the window, I'm right in front of you."

"What?" Regina barked down the phone, and even though she resented the fact that her feet were already carrying her towards the window, she hated the way she smiled at the sight of that ridiculous yellow monstrosity parked outside her home more. "Well don't just sit there, the door's open." Of course it was, they'd been seeing each other for weeks now, but she'd yet to get the infuriating blonde into her bedroom.

Not from lack of desire either, but given their track records at relationships they'd both agreed a slow and steady approach would be more suitable. Especially when they shared a child together already. Neither of them wanted to run the risk of ruining the tentative relationship, and as such they'd been toying with one another in the most delightful of ways without so much as touching. Well, beyond stolen kisses, the subtle squeeze of arm given in passing, or the way their hands had a habit of finding each others as they sat together. If anyone noticed, they never said anything, but they weren't going out of their way to hide it.

"If you think I have the self control to lie next to you in bed without touching you, you're wrong, and if you think you can lie there without trying to tempt me, you're delusional." Emma didn't even try to hide the way she laughed because lets face it, they both knew self control would hit the fan the second they tried to get into bed together. Sure, they'd talked about sleeping together. _Just _sleeping together. Without hands wandering and lips smacking and fingers questing for soft, warm, wet places to burrow snugly into. "So I've decided on a slight change of plans."

Regina's jaw clenched as she listened to the blonde uproot their plans at a moments notice, and all but snarled into the phone, "If you don't get up here in the next two minutes, Swan, so help me…" Surely it was a joke? It had to be. She'd been looking forward to this all day. All fucking _week_. No funny business, no sex, just the feeling of being next to one another in bed. To have Emma's arms wrapped around her, to press her face against the woman's neck and inhale the scents of her golden hair. To fall asleep entwined together; their shared warmth would feel better than all the Egyptian cotton sheets in the world, she was _sure _of it.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes, not that Regina could see her, but it felt appropriate as she snorted back, "Tell me you're wearing your sensible silk pajamas and not some sheer looking negligee and I'll come up right now."

Regina's lips parted, but she couldn't get any words to spill out as she looked at herself in the mirror. The black slip of fabric clung to her breasts yet exposed her shoulders, it barely covered her backside and the panties she wore beneath the garment were frankly scandalous. No, words weren't given in response, just a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Yeah I thought so." Came the amused, though vaguely pained quip from Emma, who suddenly hated herself for declaring a change of plans. Hell, she was ready to change them back just to see what Regina had on, but she couldn't risk it, they'd done so well, no way would she unravel it all now. Still, she couldn't help herself from asking, "So, what _are _you wearing?"

The sultry tone of Regina's response was positively wicked as she muttered, "Oh no you don't, you'll just have to wait to see it later. In fact, it's a waste to even have it on when it can't be admired, I should take it off this very instant." She paused, her smirk devilish as she whispered into the receiver, "Don't you agree?"

The blonde released a long suffering groan and shut her eyes, trying to picture what the woman wore. "Funny you should say that, because I was thinking, all this tension can't be good for us…" Emma trailed off as she wet her lips, and though she knew she couldn't see into Regina's room she still craned her neck to try and glimpse at the woman. Until her seat creaked in protest and she finally remembered her train of thought. "So yeah, go ahead and take it off, Regina."

It would be easy enough to pull back the curtains and let the younger woman get a good view of all she was missing. The brunette paused just shy of the window to give a thoughtful hum before turning to sit on the edge of her bed. No. They weren't there yet. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Regina wasn't stupid, of course she knew what Emma meant, but it was deliciously wonderful to have the woman confirm it all the same.

"Would that be a problem?" In the back of her mind, a small voice told Emma she was being too bold, but she reassured herself that Regina enjoyed her cocky nature and a little confidence never hurt anyone. Right?

Regina's smile could practically be heard as she breathed out delightedly, "My, aren't we feeling brave tonight. Tell me, saviour, what _exactly _are these new plans of yours?" Perhaps her earlier disappointment could be changed after all.

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Emma sighed quietly, and settled herself back against her seat comfortably as she announced, "I thought maybe we could have a little fun with our imaginations tonight."

"Is that so?" It was completely rhetorical but Regina paused all the same as she stood up to position herself on the bed more fully, her back against the headboard as she stretched out her legs. "And what kind of fun did you have in mind, hm? Or is guessing what's running through your head the game you wish to play this evening?"

"No guessing because I'm going to tell you." There was a soft confidence to Emma's voice as she leaned her head back against her seat and gazed out at the dark, empty street. "Think of it as a kind of game. You know that one, Simon Says? Well, tonight it's Emma says, and in order to play, you have to pretend that _your _hands, are _mine_."

Regina shivered as a tingle of excitement ran through her body, but she kept that to herself as her voice dropped to a sultry purr, "And what makes you think I want to play your games? I could pleasure myself without your aid, my hands are just as good. Maybe even better than yours." Idly, the fingers of her left hand began to tease along the silky strap across her shoulder, coaxing it off as she sighed longingly. "If you were here right now perhaps you'd find that out."

Oh, Emma hadn't expected Regina to play fair, but that was verging on cruel to tempt her like that. "Shut up, and _listen_." The blonde rumbled softly, albeit through a grin, her hand tightening around the phone as she brought her lips closer to it, "Tonight you're not the one in control. _I am_. And you're going to do everything I say or I'll stop completely."

The sheer audacity of the woman evoked a low growl from Regina, and yet she couldn't deny how intrigued she was by the events unfolding before her. The words on the tip of her tongue were swallowed, and replaced instead with a promise in the form of a warning, "If this is how you want to play then by all means, dear, but just keep in mind that the next time we engage in a little fun, it'll be on _my _terms with no exceptions."

Emma practically hummed her approval down the line before announcing confidently, "I'm counting on it. Now…" She paused, making sure she had Regina's full attention, "I think, under all of your pant suits and silk shirts lurks a woman that really enjoys dirty talk."

Though Regina would never have brought it up on her own, she certainly wasn't about to deny it, either. Thankfully, that didn't mean she couldn't tease the blonde about her assumptions, and so she laughed softly, "Is that what you think, Emma?"

"Yeah, it is." The blonde stated with quiet conviction, her own pulse speeding up as she felt excitement flow through her. "I also think that sometimes, you don't just use your hands to satisfy your needs. I'm guessing you keep something close by, maybe in a drawer by your bed? Something long, and thick…"

Well, perhaps all those times she'd called Emma an idiot she'd been somewhat wrong, because as Regina's skin flushed, her eyes darted towards her bedside cabinet. Nobody else knew what she had tucked away, but it seemed the saviour really did know her best of all. "And so what if I do?" She breathed mischievously. "Are you jealous over an inanimate object?"

Emma snorted into the phone and shook her head. Hell, half the fun of this was the way they spoke to each other, and it made her realise all their heated arguments over the years had been a slow building foreplay all along. "Get it." She quietly demanded, and waited a few seconds before murmuring roguishly, "Why would I be jealous, Regina? When we both know it's my cock."

Regina's hand tightened involuntarily around the thick shaft as she shut the drawer, and a startled gasp was given as she settled back against the bed with it. "What did you just say?" She whispered, and if her voice had dropped an octave, it wasn't her fault.

"You heard me." Emma grinned, and slid down in her seat, her knees parting as she got comfortable. Her free hand slid across the apex of her jeans; fingers lightly tracing the seam as she spoke, slow and teasing. "I think every time you've used it, you've thought of me. Pushing inside of you. I bet it's the kind I can wear, isn't it? That makes it _my _cock, Regina. And you want it, don't you? Want to feel me rubbing the tip of my cock between your pussy lips, getting it nice and wet for you."

Regina was momentarily stunned, her red lips parted and she sucked in a deep breath. Heat washed over her skin and her thighs instinctively pressed together as a shot of arousal hit her like the lash of a whip. Of all the things she'd ever thought Emma Swan would say to her, not once had she considered _that_.

"But not yet." The blonde continued, tracing her fingers lazily across the fabric of her jeans. "First, I'd run my hands up your sides. Slowly. Over your negligee, taking my time as I mapped your curves to memory. I'd brush the swell of your breasts with the back of my knuckles before cupping them in my warm palms through the thin fabric. Do you feel my hands, Regina? Squeezing you gently at first, then a little rougher…"

If anyone had told her that one day she'd be fondling herself while on the phone with someone, Regina would have laughed in their face. Except, here she was, doing exactly that, and she sure as hell wasn't laughing.

Warmth spread through her body as Regina put her phone on loudspeaker and set it next to her on a pillow so that her hands could ghost across her sides. Ruffling the silky black fabric softly and tickling the skin beneath. By the time her hands found her breasts she was startled by how excited she'd become. "Yes…" Regina husked, giving into the urge to palm her breasts firmly, while relishing the thrill of how naughty it felt, knowing Emma knew she was touching herself.

"That's it, Regina." Emma encouraged gruffly into the phone. "These are my hands, and you know I wouldn't be able to resist gripping you a little rougher." Her own pale features were flushed with excitement as she pictured the scene unfolding in her mind. Imagined Regina's red lips parting as she sucked in a breath, the tip of her tongue sliding against her lower lip. Emma let out a soft sigh and carried on, "I'd flick my thumbs across your nipples, using the tip of my nails to make them harden for me. Then I'd pinch them, twist a little, until they hurt just enough to make you gasp, before soothing them with a gentle rub from my palms."

When it came to lovers, Regina was used with getting straight to it, but there was something delicious in the build up as she followed Emma's lead and tugged at her nipples. A startled, albeit quiet, moan escaped her throat and she found herself squirming against the sheets as her body reacted to the contact. Liquid heat pooled inside her and began to lazily trickle out, coating the inside of her panties.

"I've changed my mind." The blonde uttered casually when she heard Regina's slight hitch of breath, a slow grin tugging at her lips as she hummed into the receiver. "I want you to keep what you're wearing on. I think you like it, you like being naughty. And you want to be my naughty girl, don't you, Regina?" Oh, Emma was more than aware that the brunette was one hell of a woman, but this wasn't about demeaning her, it was about heightening the experience, and there was something wonderfully dirty in getting to call her things she normally never would.

Under any other circumstances Regina would have ripped someone's face off if they'd called her a _girl _but when Emma said it like _that… _"Yes..." She admitted quietly, more to herself than the blonde as she caressed herself, eyes closing as she got lost in the pleasurable sensations coursing through her body. "I do…" It was easier than she thought it would be, to lose herself in the fantasy, and her hands moved of their own accord to slide down her torso as she thought of Emma.

"Good." Emma breathed softly, "Now get up. I want you to take my cock and straddle the corner of your bed. Don't you _dare _think about using it." She warned, and her tone was strikingly sharp, leaving no room for argument or confusion as to who was in charge. "Lay it flat. I want you to grind into me like you were sitting in my lap." Emma paused, and gave Regina enough time to move, before commanding confidently, "Rake your nails up your inner thighs as you rock your hips, leave red trails so you know where I've been. I want to feel you tremble with need as you rub your naughty pussy against my hard cock."

It should have felt absurd, Regina thought, or at least silly, but the speed at which she moved herself clearly stated she didn't feel either. At least she remembered to bring the phone with her as she draped her legs over the edge of her bed, straining onto her tip toes as she settled her spread legs on either side of the corner and lowered herself firmly onto the length of the toy.

The pressure against her felt divine, and yet was torturously unsatisfying through the flimsy scrap of material that could barely be described as her panties. They were wet already, and every roll of her hips slid her pussy wonderfully along the shaft. The first of several low moans was breathed out as Regina balanced herself on the corner of her bed and scratched her nails wickedly up her thighs. The sharp, stinging pain ebbed to the most glorious throbbing warmth that spread outwards and made her toes curl. With her head thrown back, Regina's lips parted, and her hips picked up speed as she envisioned the blonde beneath her. How tantalizing it would be to grip those golden locks as she rode her like that.

Emma couldn't see what was happening or how the brunette was reacting, but she could hear it. The change in Regina's breathing, coupled with the quiet noises she'd began to make, fuelled her on, and she murmured throatily, "You want to take my cock deep inside you right now, don't you? Are you thinking about it, Regina? How exquisite it's going to feel when I rub the tip against your pussy before pushing it slowly into your tight opening."

Regina inhaled a stuttered breath as Emma spoke, and she swore she could almost feel it. The warm, wet muscles inside her clenched instinctively around nothing and she began to rock her hips with more force. Desperate for more contact, and yet loving the fact that it was currently being denied to her. Who knew she'd welcome such a thing when it came to her own pleasure? "_Mmph_." It was the closest she could get to saying yes with her lips pressed together, eyes shut as her body moved languidly. Regina's skin practically tingled as she moved her hips faster, pleasure sparking through her nerve endings, making her muscles tense and spasm with need.

The thought of it was too much and not enough all at once, and Emma popped the button of her jeans open and slid the zipper down so that she could slip her hand inside her panties and feel just how wet she was. "You're going to feel so hot and slick around me, Regina, and I'm going to make you take every inch of my thick cock. Maybe I'll take you from behind." The sheriff mused, lightly fingering the swollen, sensitive, bundle of nerves that made her legs twitch. "Have you on all fours so I can see my cock slip into you as I fuck you, my hands on your hips, pulling you back against me as I thrust into you harder and faster. Feel your ass smack against me and watch it turn a beautiful shade of red, all glossy from our sweat."

"You'd really do that?" Regina asked breathlessly, evidently surprised but equally aroused at the notion of the saviour kneeling behind her. It would look so lewd, wouldn't it? With her backside up in the air, proudly displayed for Emma's hungry gaze. The blonde would be able to see everything, and she shivered at the thought as her desire increased. "You'd take me like that, Emma?" Oh, she wanted it so badly that she was leaning forward, her hands gripping the corner of the bed so she could grind herself wantonly into the thick shaft between her legs. Regina's toes curled into the plush fabric of her carpet and she felt a tremor of need in her lower abdomen.

"Yeah, but not tonight though." Emma husked into the phone, her lips almost caressing the device as she traced lazy circles around her clit and listened to Regina's soft pants. "Tonight I want to hear just how wet you are for me, Regina. I want to hear how much your pussy wants me inside it. Get comfortable on your back, and take your panties off…" The command was softer, but her tone was still firm. Emma's own arousal laced her words and she shut her eyes and listened to the sound of Regina moving against the bed as she repositioned herself.

Regina didn't hesitate, she all but leapt from the edge of the bed on shaky legs and nearly tore the flimsy panties off as she hurriedly rid herself of them. She left them on the floor in a sodden little heap as she crawled back onto the bed, her hands snatching up the phone and the toy along the way, so that she could get settled back against her pillows. The silk negligee felt wonderful against her heated skin and she shivered as her thighs rubbed together in anticipation. "I'm comfortable and my panties are gone. So now what, Sheriff? You can't leave me like this." Regina's breathy tone made it clear there would be hell to pay if Emma even so much as considered it, but she didn't think the blonde would be so cruel. Especially when she suspected the woman was getting off on the experience. It pleased Regina to know that they were both enjoying themselves, but she was impatient, and so very ready for more.

There was a thrill in knowing the brunette was hanging on her every word, and Emma didn't want to let her down. Sensing it wouldn't take very long to push Regina over the edge, the blonde began to rub herself a little faster, her voice low and sultry as she spoke. "Now take my cock, and run it between your pussy lips nice and slow. Yeah, just like that, Regina. Get it nice and wet for me. Part your legs wide, I want to look at your pussy before I enter it, see it glisten with your need for me."

Regina didn't care how obscene she sounded when she finally got to rub herself the way she wanted along the shaft. The moan erupted from the back of her throat as she raised her hips and her head turned towards the phone as if she fully expected to open her eyes and see Emma right there next to her. "You feel so good rubbing against me…" She murmured before she could help herself, and her legs opened further as she imagined the look on Emma's face when she finally got to see her like that.

Fuck, it was so hot to know Regina was up there in her bedroom, with her legs spread, just for her. The sight was worth waiting for. Emma could imagine how gloriously wet and swollen with need Regina's pussy would be. "Mmm, you're so fucking beautiful, you know that? I can't wait to bury my tongue inside you, swallow your taste, but not right now. Right now I need to fill you up with my cock, and you're going to take it all, aren't you? You feel me opening your wet hole, don't you? Pushing into you slowly, stretching you inside… That's it, Regina. Feel every inch of my cock as it slides into you."

"Emma!" It was a startled exclamation that Regina couldn't contain. She wondered if the blonde had ever said such things to anyone before, her language was certainly surprising and if Regina were honest, the fact that it did surprise her turned her on all the more. If this was a first for the saviour, then it meant she was making an effort for her, and that? That was incredibly sweet, despite the things being said. Under it there was a definite level of tenderness. Emma was taking her time, and in doing so, was consciously making Regina aware of how different she was to her previous lovers. There was no quick plunging or forceful first thrusts, but a gentle easing. Even though the blonde wasn't there, she was dictating how she'd make love, and the slow but sure coaxing of the shaft as Regina gradually pushed it inside herself felt tremendous. The soft, stuttered moans were beyond her control, and as her inner muscles welcomed the thick shaft with their own intimate embrace, she let out a deep satisfied sigh. "Every. Last. Inch." She panted quietly, her thighs clenching together as her hips rocked slowly.

"_Fuck_." Emma groaned into the phone. She had it pressed so hard against her ear she was certain she'd break the damn thing but she didn't want to risk missing anything. Not a moan, not a sigh, not a single hitch of breath. It was like music to her ears, and she knew, without a doubt, that she could listen to the noises the brunette made for the rest of her life and still get just as turned on by them as she was now. "You sound so damn good. I love the noises you make, Regina, but now I want to hear the noises your pussy makes." To be fair, whatever nervousness Emma had had to begin with at being so crass, she'd lost it the more aroused she'd become. Who could feel embarrassed when they got that kind of magnificent reaction? She'd take feeling foolish any day if it meant she pushed all of the right buttons for Regina. "So spread your legs wider and put the phone between them so I can hear the delicious wet click every time I thrust in and out of you. Not fully out." Emma clarified gruffly, her eyes closed as she thought of Regina's legs wrapped around her hips. "Just half way. Over, and over, again."

Regina had given up all pretense of caring how lustful she sounded, especially when she heard how breathless Emma had gotten just from hearing her. "Alright, my dear." She husked warmly, "Tell me if you can hear just how wet you make me…" With all the emotions and sensations running through her body, Regina almost felt high, or perhaps like she'd guzzled a glass of her hard cider without having any food first. The notion of ever placing the phone between her legs would never have been something she'd be willing to do for anyone, except, apparently, for Emma Swan. To know the blonde was listening so intently sent a thrill straight to her core and her stomach flipped pleasantly in response. Regina placed the cold device against her inner thigh, and made sure that the mouthpiece was as close as she could angle it without fear of accidentally damaging the thing, or herself, as she began to thrust slowly. All the while her eyes were shut, and she pictured Emma above her, against her, around her, in her, and her lips parted so she could exhale a desperate, keening, mewl.

"Jesus, you're so fucking soaked for me." Emma growled out, and her thighs closed around her hand as she felt herself clench with sheer need for the woman she was listening too. It was intoxicating, she could literally tell how fast each thrust was, and it was like she was right there. Right fucking there, between Regina's legs, making her feel so good. The fact that the brunette was so aroused only added fuel to the already burning fire within Emma and she rumbled thickly, "I want to take you faster, feel the force of my thrusts as they speed up."

Emma paused to listen, to actually hear the way Regina complied to her wishes, and let out a choked moan as she thought of how fucking hot the woman would look. How amazing it was to know that she was in her bed fulfilling her fantasy, and enjoying every second of it. How in the hell had she ever gotten so lucky? "Yeah, just like that. Keep that pace. Don't you dare fucking stop, Regina!" She could actually tell how close the brunette was getting from the breathy little whimpers interspersed with gutteral moans. Fuck, it was driving Emma wild, and her fingers furiously began to glide against herself as she demanded gruffly, "Rub your clit too, get those fingers wet and slippery for me. Gentle at first, slow, firm circles over and over, until you can't take it, but you can't come yet. Not until I say you can."

Never before had self pleasure taken her to such heights, and Regina was starting to realise that it was because even though she was alone, she still felt so very connected to the blonde uttering such wonderfully dirty things. Beyond that, she could almost feel the Sheriff's presence with her, regardless of the space between them, and in her heart, Emma was exactly where she was meant to be. Right beside her. And she was giving Regina everything she'd always desired, but never thought she'd have. One hand reached above her head to splay against the headboard, her sweaty palm clutching at it for leverage as she raised her hips into every increasingly quick thrust. Much faster than she ever usually went, and yet it felt so wonderfully intense. Even to her own ears the sounds of her arousal were deliciously lewd and Regina enjoyed it immensely. With her feet restlessly digging into her duvet, she knew she was approaching an edge she wouldn't be able to resist falling over. "Emma…" She whined, the only kind of plea she'd grant herself to vocalise.

"Yeah that's it…" Emma encouraged, her own legs shaking with the rapid onslaught of pleasure her fingers were giving her. She felt dizzy with arousal, or maybe that was pure need, because the sounds of Regina were robbing her of any thoughts beyond wanting to be inside the woman. "Keep going, I want to feel you come around my cock, feel the way your pussy clenches around me like you don't want me to ever leave." Emma moaned as she thought of it, the way Regina's inner walls would clamp around her vice like. Fuck, maybe there was a spell she could use, so when they did do this for real, she'd be able to feel it. "That's it, Regina, rub your clit harder, feel my cock thrusting deep into you. You're being so fucking naughty for me, and you love it, don't you?" Emma's excitement was building, her legs were trembling and her voice had taken on a raspy quality. "Knowing you're mine and that I'm yours. You love getting fucked like this." It wasn't a question, she could hear just how much Regina was getting off on it, and she was so close to release herself that she wanted to push the woman into her own. Wanted, no, _needed_, to have them reach that peak at the same time. "That's it, Regina, you want to come for me, and I want to hear you lose control, so do it, come for me, like I'm going to come for you. Right…" Emma's voice was low and tremulous, her breathing laboured and rapid, and as she felt the muscles in her thighs tense and the blissful way her eyes rolled back, she growled, "_Now_!"

And fuck if it didn't work. Regina's whole body tensed, her inner muscles clamped down around the toy, and her head was thrown back against her pillow as a long, guttural noise tore it's way free from her throat. It wasn't a scream, not by a long shot, but it was positively feral as her muscles spasmed and she trembled almost violently as waves of pulsing, tingling pleasure washed through her and stole her breath.

Emma thought she'd crushed her phone as she came with a stuttered grunt and low moan, more so because she wanted to listen to Regina and had no desire to drown out the fantastic sounds the woman produced, just for her. It took her a moment of heavy breathing to finally compose herself and find her tongue again, and when she did she murmured warmly, "I can't wait to do that in person. You sounded so fucking amazing, Regina, like… I can't even describe how addicted I am already, to the sounds you make."

Regina stretched one hand out to snatch up the phone and carefully slipped the toy out of herself so that she could comfortably turn on her side and coil the blankets around herself. "Miss Swan," She began mischievously, knowing full well that she'd likely give the blonde a heart attack at speaking to her so formally. Regina's breathing was uneven and her voice was deep, "You have an incredibly filthy mouth…"

As predicted, Emma almost inhaled her own tongue as she fought the urge to ask what the hell she'd done to piss Regina off, but before she could even form the words, a throaty chuckle put her at ease and she rolled her eyes with a bit of a snort.

"Expect to have it kissed the moment I next see you." Regina husked down the line, aware that her pleased, and very satisfied grin, would carry through her tone. "Now please get home safely, I'd hate for anything to happen to you when you have such an important day tomorrow."

"Why, what's happening tomorrow?" The clear confusion in Emma's voice was nothing compared to the way she nervously tried to recall what the importance of tomorrow was. Her pleasure addled brain drew a blank and she let her head thump back against her seat.

"Oh, tomorrow I'm calling you." Regina stated innocently, then hummed contentedly as she snuggled into her blankets and grinned wickedly. "So you better get a good nights rest, Emma. Because you're going to need it. Goodnight, my Swan. Sleep sweetly."

The line went dead before Emma could say anything, but she wasn't upset, far from it. Hell, she was grinning like she'd just won the damn lottery, and in some ways, she truly had. Life might not have been great for either of them before, but now, together? Things were pretty fucking fantastic.


End file.
